The True Lightning Thief
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Gabriella, daughter of Zeus and Hera is torn between two men. Engaged to the sun god Apollo, but in love with Luke, son of Hermes. Drama is bound to ensue. Apollo/OC and Luke/OC Now up for Adoption.
1. My Story

**OMG I am so sorry about the confusion going on about this story! Some how my little brother got on my computer and deleted this story and put up another one I was working on! But I finally got all of the files from my old computer so I have this story back under control and back to its ****normality. I'm so sorry about that. Please enjoy it once again!**

* * *

><p>Most Half-Blood's stories start with them living in a normal home, one parent, ADD, Dyslexia, they've been expelled from several schools, and they notice weird things. They can read Ancient Greek, people follow them, they blow their teacher up, their teachers attack then, or they kill some students who turn into Laistrygonian Giants during a dodge ball game.<p>

My story is different. I'm not your normal Half-Blood. In fact, I'm not a Half-Blood at all. I'm a goddess.

Daughter of Zeus and Hera. My name? I have no birth name. Everyone calls me Gabriella, or just simply Gabby.

I am promised to Apollo the sun god, but I find interest in a young son of Hermes named Luke.

I have visited him many times down at Camp Half Blood. I find him intriguing.

Then there's Apollo. The hot sun god that every woman wants, yet I have him every time I need him. I love him. His gentle touch when he runs his fingers through my hair. His warm fingers when he caresses my cheek. Yes I know he's my half brother, but Zeus married his sister, did he not?

Let's just say, I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. This is my story.


	2. Sun's Gotta Rise

I woke up feeling two warm arms around my waist and a nose against my neck. It was dark outside so I knew it was early. Apollo didn't need to sleep. He was a major god.

I rolled over and stared up into his golden eyes.

"Morning, Princess." He gently kissed my nose, running his fingers through my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and I rested my head on his warm chest. He gently stroked my curly hair.

We laid there for what felt like hours. I didn't mind. He was warm and he had a gentle touch.

"Are you going down to Camp Half-Blood today?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said running my hand down his tan chest. He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

He touched his warm lips to my forehead right as the alarm rang. I sighed as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I stretched out across the bed. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and breathed in Apollo's scent. His scent is sweet like honey.

The bathroom door opened and Apollo came out with water dripping down his chest. I watched as the water evaporated off his skin.

"Like what you see babe?" I looked up at his smirking face. I smirked back before crawling across the bed to him. I knelt down in front of him and placed my hands around the back of his neck.

His hands wrapped around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. Warmth filled my body from my head to my toes. I bit his bottom lip as he started to pull away. He pressed his forehead to mine and he stared into my blue eyes.

"I gotta go babe. The sun's gotta rise." He let me go and grabbed a shirt before walking out the door. I sighed before getting up and going into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before doing my makeup and leaving to Camp Half-Blood.

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood in a flash of bright light. All eyes were on me as the light dimmed.

"Gabriella. Nice to see you again." Chiron came galloping up to me.

"Chiron." I said nodding my head.

"I suspect you're here to see Luke." He said crossing his arms.

"That I am."

"Well he's down in his cabin."

I nodded and ran off towards the Hermes cabin.

I found the door open and Luke was in there giving his cabin one of his "pep-talks." I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms. A few of the campers noticed me, but they kept their mouths shut.

Luke finally noticed me after a few minutes. He smiled at me before dismissing his cabin to train.

"Hi Gabby." He said wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I hugged back taking in his scent. His scent was musky and grassy unlike Apollo's sweet honey scent. I loved them both. Apollo and I were more intimate while Luke and I just stayed with shameless teasing.

I looked into Luke's blue eyes while I ran my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair before gently pressing my lips to his.

His kisses were different from Apollo's. Not just because Apollo was a god, but Apollo's kisses were soft and warm; filled with passion and love. Luke's kisses sent a shiver down my spine. A kind of shiver that made me want him more. Apollo was gentle and romantic. Luke was rough yet passionate.

I am in love with two men. What am I going to do?


	3. Son Of Poseidon?

**A/N: I'm adding a bunch of ****OC's into the story. All of the OC's are real people and most of them are good friends of mine.**

**And I'm having you decide.******

**Luke or Apollo**

**Tell me which and whoever has the most votes will get to marry Gabby.**

**And I don't own anything you recognize.**

I stepped away from Luke and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"You should probably go find your cabin." He nodded before giving me a hug and bolting out the door. Hermes kids were always running.

I walked down to Poseidon's cabin and knocked on the door. A straight dark brown haired girl answered the door. Unlike most Poseidon kids, Sierra's eyes were hazel.

"Oh my gods!" She almost tackled me into a hug. "Why'd you decide to come here so early?" she asked. "I thought you were going to see Jeanne first.

"Well, Jeanne's a little busy." I turned and looked at the daughter of Aphrodite trying to keep up to the hyper-active daughter of Ares named Nicole.

"I can see that." She laughed. "Lets walk."

We walked through the cabins toward the stables. Sierra has always had a special connection with horses.

"So. Jeanne and Carl still making out behind the forges?"

"Yes. I found them back there yesterday. Don't worry. I soaked them with a tidal wave." I smiled.

"I don't get it." I said petting one of the Pegasi. "I mean she's really hitting the bottom with Carl."

"No. She went past the bottom and is below poop and the food chain." I laughed at that.

"So. You and Aaron just friends?" I leaned against the stall door frame.

"He's been kinda clinging to me lately. Its kinda tiring."

"I can tell. I think he likes you." She just looked at me funny.

"C'mon lets go find Kaleb."

We walked to the Apollo cabin, only to find it empty.

"Now where would he be?" Sierra crossed her arms.

"Archery." We said at the same time.

We ran up the hill to the archery range. We found Kaleb, bow in hand , ready to shoot. But when he did, he missed the target completely.

"You know it would be sad if Apollo found out his own son can't even shoot a decent arrow."

"You so would not tell."

"I may let it slip."

"No." He shook his head at me before grabbing another arrow.

"Well he's no fun." I murmured.

"I heard that." He said after shooting and missing the target again. "That was your fault." He said pointing at me.

"Maybe it was your fault because you can't focus enough." I heard from behind me.

I turned to face the tall blonde.

"Doug!" I shouted tackling him.

"How are you doing?" He asked when he got off the ground.

"Stressed."

"With the wedding planning."

"And the coming back and forth and the Apollo not being able to help during the day."

"I see what you mean."

I liked Doug. He's one of my favorite campers because he's older than most of the campers and more mature. Its easier to talk to him.

"Doug!" I saw Andy, Joe and Cammeron walking up the hill. "Luke needs you!"

"Alright! So I'll talk to you later then." He smiled at me before running down the hill.

"Cammeron!" I shouted down to him. "Talk to your girlfriend once and a while. Okay?"

"Okay!" He shouted back.

I smiled thinking about his girlfriend. They were so cute together.

"Gabby!" I heard from behind me again.

"What is it with people coming up behind me?" I asked Sierra.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Gabby!" A very tired looking Jeanne stumbled up to me.

"Tired of chasing after Nicole?"

"Yes! How does she have so much energy?"

"Well she is the daughter of the god of war. And my niece."

"Oh."

"So I hear about you and Carl behind the forges." I raised my eyebrows.

She blushed deep pink. "Uh yeah. Until we were given an early shower." She glared at Sierra.

"Well put it this way, it was your first shower together." She looked like an angry bull ready to charge at me.

"Well it was too easy!" I said backing up a little.

"Speaking of Carl." Kaleb said pointing behind Jeanne.

I watched the red head walk up the hill.

"Well I'm going to go find Logan." I said walking away.

I didn't like Carl. I didn't hate him, but sometimes I felt like zapping him with a lightning bolt.

"Gabby." I turned and saw Logan. "Chiron needs to see you in his office immediately."

We walked to the Big House. I walked into Chiron's office where he sat in his wheel chair.

"Gabby, your uncle Poseidon has requested that you keep an eye on someone. His son. Percy Jackson. He lives in New York. He's 11 years old and he does not know he's a demi-god. His mother, Sally already knows your coming. Your going to act as her niece. Your studying Greek at Colombia University. You're going to be living with them for safety." I nodded. "You'll be leaving tomorrow. Apollo will take you to their apartment. But you must not let him know who you are. I will be posing as his Latin teacher when he starts the 6th grade at a privet school called Yancey Academy. Grover will be there also." I nodded taking everything in.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chiron said still looking at me.

"Chiron you're requested at the dining hall." Apollo said.

"Alright. Remember you leave tomorrow." I nodded as he wheeled himself out of the office.

I crossed my arms and looked at the floor.

"Hey." Apollo said walking towards me. "You'll be fine. I'll be able to see you every day." He cupped my chin, lifting my head to look at him. "Because when you're in your "college classes" you'll really be with me. In the sky. Alone." He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're so weird." I said walking out of the office.

"But you love it." He said catching up to me.

The camp seemed deserted since everyone was at lunch. We walked to where Apollo's Spyder was parked.

We climbed in and he revved the engine before gently pecking my lips. He took off into the sky, me with a tingle on my lips. I never noticed the tingle until I've kissed someone else like Luke. Kissing a god is different. They leave a tingle and (sometimes) a warm feeling depending on the god. Hades must leave a cold, creepy feeling. Then again, who would want to kiss the lord of the dead? Oh yeah. My half sister. Persephone. I shuddered.

Apollo must have sensed my distress because he looked at me with a weird face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just thinking." I grinned at him.

"About what?" He grinned back.

"About what we're going to do tonight." I winked at him.

He stared at me for a couple seconds before it clicked and he groaned.

"Why do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" I cocked my head like a confused puppy.

"You know what I mean." He said clearing his throat.

"Oh my gods." I groaned. "Now?" I whined. "I mean right now at this moment?" He bit his lip and nodded. I sighed. "Alright. But I am not cleaning it up." I pulled his IPod out of the glove compartment and turned it up before crossing my arms and looking out the window at the clouds passing by.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked up the steps to the god's temple on Olympus, not 10 minutes later. Poseidon had requested to see me.

The huge doors opened and I walked in, passing the thrones as I went. I stopped when I came to a man in a Hawaiian shirt standing in front of Zeus and Poseidon's thrones.

"Uncle." I nodded to him when he turned around.

"Gabby." He nodded back. "Let's walk." I took his arm and we walked out of the temple and out to the gardens. "I suspect Chiron has told you about my son."

"He did briefly."

"I asked that you stay with them because he's so young and his scent will be strong. He doesn't know how to defend himself. But you can only defend him if he is in dire need. And he cannot know who you are, until he knows who he is." We stopped in front of a fountain.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on him." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I promise."

"Good luck." He said before disappearing in a cloud of mist.

I sighed and looked at my reflection. My curly dark blonde hair hung over my shoulders complementing my light tan skin. My brown eyes looked back at me. My looks came from my mom.

I took one last look at myself before disappearing and reappearing in mine and Apollo's house. Apollo wasn't home yet.

I grabbed a bottle of Black Cherry Chateau Le Pin Pomerol and a wine glass before sitting at the island and pouring myself a glass.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had lost count at 10 glasses, but I had more than that. Far more. My vision was spotty and I could hardly keep myself in a sitting position. I did this when I was nervous and/or depressed. I was both. I was in mid drink of my glass when everything went black.


	4. Welcome To The Family

_I was standing on the deck of a very large cruise ship wearing an extremely expensive wedding dress._

_I was standing beside a blonde haired man. I couldn't tell who he was. The priest pronounced us man and wife and our lips connected._

_I was now standing on a hill beside Artemis and a few of her hunters. I recognized Annabeth, Thalia and Atlas. There was a black haired boy and a blonde haired man that I didn't recognize._

_I was sitting in an arena under ground. I recognized it as being the arena in the Labyrinth. I felt groggy and extremely week. I was handcuffed to one of the seats. I watched as the guards dragged a boy out from one of the cages under the seats. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch._

"_Open your eyes." I heard from beside me._

"_Don't leave me. Please." I clung to Apollo's arm. He was dressed in Greek armor. The gods were going to fight Typhon who was released in the explosion of__Mount St. Helens._

"_I have to. Don't worry. I am the god of healing which means I can't die. I will come back. Now go hide yourself. The Titans will attack__Olympus. The last thing I want to do is find you injured or dead." He kissed my lips before running out the door. I sighed in defeat._

_I was walking on the beach. A little sandy haired boy was running in front of me. It was sunset. I sat in the sand and watched the pink turn to orange and eventually to grey._

"_Mommy?" I heard from beside me._

"_Yes?"__ I looked at the little boy._

"_When is daddy coming?"_

"_Soon. Very soon."_

I sat straight up in bed drenched in sweat. As my vision cleared, I saw Apollo standing over the bed. He had a grave look on his face.

"You saw, didn't you." He nodded still looking at me.

"I don't know what it means, but it can't be good." Obviously he knew something I didn't. "But that's not important. Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked holding up an almost empty bottle of wine.

"I do it because it helps." I laid back down in bed.

Apollo sighed before climbing in beside me. "With what?" He wrapped his arm around me.

"The stress, having to leave tomorrow, wedding planning." I sighed.

Apollo buried his face in my neck. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I appeared at Camp Half Blood the next day. Campers smiled at me as I walked towards Poseidon's cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear various thuds and curses in Ancient Greek. I smirked as the door opened. My smirk would put Draco Malfoy to shame.

"You know its not polite to curse gods when your answering the door for one." Apollo said from behind me. I giggled at the messy black haired girl.

"Uh..hi." She desperately tried to smooth her hair down.

"Lacey? Who's at the door?" I heard from the back of the cabin.

"Uh, Gabby and Apollo." Suddenly Seirra appeared behind Lacey.

"Hi." She pushed Lacey out of the way and hugged me.

"Hey that was not nice."

"You remind me so much of your dad." I smiled after pulling away from Seirra.

Lacey was special. She wasn't the daughter of Poseidon. She was his granddaughter. Her dad, Brandon, is one of the oldest children of the Big Three.

"What are you doing here." Seirra asked.

"I'm here to say goodbye."

"Why?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm going to live with a family. I'm there to protect a boy named Percy Jackson. Your half brother." I said pointing at Seirra.

"My half brother?" She asked.

"Yes. He will be coming here soon."

Seirra had a look on her face like she was plotting something.

"I gotta go say bye to more people."

"Bye." They both hugged me and left back into their cabin.

I walked to Artemis' cabin while Apollo went to visit his. I saved Artemis' cabin for last.

I knocked on the door. Logan answered wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"Um, hey." He said turning pink.

"Hey. Is Sam here?"

"Yeah. Sam!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Gabby's here." Suddenly a grey and black blur hit me at full speed, pushing Logan out of the way in the process.

"Hi Sam." I said patting her back.

"Your leaving."

"How'd you know that?"

"Blabber mouth behind me." She said pointing at Logan.

"Ah. Gotta learn to keep your lips sealed. You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"No. No one else would listen."

"Well it's a good thing that they didn't. Well, I have to go."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm worried about."

Apollo drove me to the Jackson's apartment.

"I'll go up with you, but I have to get back to Olympus soon." He said parking on the street.

"Are you sure you want to park here?" I asked, eyeing a creepy looking guy. He eyed me before running down the street.

"Telekhine." Apollo said. "I wonder what he's doing out of the Labyrinth."

"Probably watching Percy." I said getting out of the car. Apollo grabbed my duffle bag out of the trunk and we entered the apartments.

We climbed the stairs the level three. We stopped at apartment34 and I knocked on the door.

A middle aged, dark haired woman answered the door.

"Sally Jackson?" I asked.

"You must be Gabriella." She said. "Come in."

I entered their small apartment. There was a man sitting at a table with four other men playing poker.

"That's my husband Gabe. Gabe, this is my niece Gabriella." He looked at me before nodding and going back to his game.

"Nice to see you again, Apollo." She said.

"You to Sally." He nodded.

"Percy's in his room."

"Alright. I need to leave. I've got a business meeting in 30 minutes." He winked at me before kissing my lips and leaving.

"He is so cute." Sally said quietly while we walked down the hallway.

"I know right." We came to a closed door. Sally knocked. A short black haired boy opened the door.

"Percy, this is your cousin Gabriella. The one I told you about. Gabriella this is Percy."

"Hi." He said studying me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him.

"She's going to be staying here with us wile she's in college.

"Cool." He said.

"Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay." He said closing his door.

"Your rooms here." She pointed to the door next to his. "Mine's over there." She pointed to the end of the hall.

"Welcome to the family."


	5. The Oracle

I had been living with the Jackson's for almost 8 months now. Apollo came once or twice a week to check and make sure everything was fine. Nothing usual had happened since I saw the Telekhine on the street.

The winter solstice was in three weeks. This meant all of the gods and goddesses and minor gods and goddesses were going to be together.

"Homework my ass." Percy said from behind me. I was currently drawing a picture of a flower in my notebook. I was supposed to be doing my Greek work.

"I did my homework. I'm just entertaining myself."

Percy was home for Christmas vacation from YanceyAcademy.

"There are other things to do here than draw in your notebook."

"Like what? Play poker with Gabe and his Crew?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that!" Gabe shouted from the table.

"Does that man ever do anything else?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

There was a knock on the door. I stood up, dumping my notebook on the couch.

I walked over to the door. I knew who it was before I even got there.

"Apollo." I said opening the door.

"You need to come with me right away."

"Okay? Percy, tell Sally I have to go for right now. She'll understand." Apollo pulled me out the door by my wrist.

We ran down the stairs and out the door. We climbed into Apollo's car and he sped down the highway.

"Apollo, what's going on?"

"Chiron needs to talk to you."

"About what?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I can't tell you."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Apollo turned on the radio and Rolling in the Deep started playing. Apollo started singing along. I love Apollo's voice. It's almost indescribable. It always seems to calm me down.

I watched as the city changed into houses which turned into empty farmland.

Apollo made a right turn down the dirt path leading to Camp. He parked by the big house.

Chiron was waiting for us.

"Thank you Apollo. Gabby, I think its time you visited the oracle again." I nodded before entering the big house.

I went to the creepy attic. I had been there several times but it still sent shivers down my spine. I approached the oracle slowly. I stood there waiting for her to come alive.

I watched the green mist pour out of her mouth. The mist curled itself around my body like a snake. Suddenly it felt like someone was hitting me on the head with a hammer. I fell to my knees, cradling my head in my hands. I heard a sound like hissing in my ears. .

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus__to preserve or raze_

I looked up at the oracle as everything quieted down. I could still hear the words hissing in my head over and over.

I stood on shaky legs and made my way down the stairs and out the door. Apollo was standing next to Chiron at the bottom of the stairs. They both looked up at me when I exited the building.

I took a couple of shaky steps towards Apollo before I began to fall. Apollo caught be and sat me back on the stairs.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I went up there and the mist. It wrapped itself around me like a snake. I heard the prophecy in my head. Only there was hissing –"

"Like a snake." Apollo finished for me.

"Yes. Exactly." He sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"It's happening." He said turning to Chiron, placing one of his warm hands on my knee. My skin seemed so cold compared to his.

Chiron nodded. "Take her back to the Jackson's home. Stay with her tonight to make sure nothing happens." Apollo nodded. Chiron gave me a look before galloping off towards the lake.

"Come here." Apollo said taking my hand. He pulled me up, only my legs gave out and I fell forwards. Apollo sighed before picking me up and carrying me bridal style to his car. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"I'll explain it later." He whispered into my hair.


	6. Another Extremely Important Note

To let everyone know, my mother passed away Sunday evening around 6:00. I appreciate the prayers for my family and the prayers that went out to my mother. I'm glad she's at peace and not in pain. Thanks for understanding the delay in updating my stories.


	7. The Winter Solstice

**Okay here's another chapter for all yalls. And yes I do understand Rihanna didn't have her gorgeous pink hair when the book was written but I still think that's what Aphrodite would look like. **

**And to my reviewers: **

**ShadowsClaw: ****Here's more and thanks for the prayers. **

**Choco3Symphony: ****I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the prayers. **

**Erin Asly Chang: ****Sorry that only counts as one vote. **

**Werewulfe: ****I do know that and you'll see how that plays out later in the story. And they either turn out ugly or ornery. **

**AJ: ****Thanks for the prayers. **

**Shining SHINee taemin: ****Thanks for the thoughts. I'm doing the best I can day by day. **

**And also there are new pictures on my profile so you can check that out! And this chapter's pretty long. **

**On with the chapter!**

Today is the day. The day of the Winter Solstice, that is. Some of the campers from Camp Half Blood were going to be there.

Apollo was going to pick me up from the Jackson's soon. I was waiting for him on the top step of the apartment building, smoking a cigarette. I know it's a dirty habit but I can't help myself.

"You better put that thing out before you get in my car." I heard from the street. I looked down the steps and saw Apollo smirking at me.

I grinned at him and took one last drag before putting it out in the ash tray by the door. Apollo didn't allow smoking in his car. He claims it ruins the leather.

I got in the car with Apollo before we sped off towards Olympus.

Apollo and I walked hand in hand to the throne room, I receiving jealous stares from most creatures. I mean, I guess I'm lucky to be holding hands with the sun god. Most women in my place would be practically handing off him.

We met Aphrodite on the way up the steps. The goddess had currently taken a liking to looking like Rihanna and now walked around with dark skin and fiery red almost fuchsia hair. But she pulled it off. Hell, the goddess could wear a garbage bag and pull it off.

I wasn't allowed in the throne room during their "meetings", so I decided to wander the decorated, lightly snow covered grounds of Olympus.

I ran into the campers not 10 minutes later. Luke pulled me aside, behind one of the buildings.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. I stared into his deep blue pools.

"I missed you." He whispered, his warm, cinnamon scented breath fanned over my face, sending shivers up and down my spine, making me close my eyes.

I felt him lean forward and let his lips hover centimeters above mine. It was as if we were both hesitant to do anything in fear of being caught.

Finally, I sucked in a breath and closed the gap. Luke's hands rested on the small of my back as my arms went around his neck. Luke licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged, opening my mouth, letting his tongue find my own.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, making us pull apart from each other. My body went rigid as people's names flashed through my head.

"Ah, sister." A deep voice said from behind me. "I never thought you were that type. I always figured that was Aphrodite's game." Ares. I knew it. "If only Apollo knew about this. It would be a tragedy if someone spread the news…" I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.

"No." I spun around. "Please. I-I'll do anything. Just please don't tell him." I couldn't believe I was begging to the god of war.

"Well, I do need a favor from you, sister dearest." I could feel Luke move closer behind me.

"Why would I ever help you?" Luke was so close he was almost flush against me.

"Because I know your secret. One little slip to Aphrodite and all of Olympus will know in a matter of minutes." Ares had moved closer to me, now so close I could almost feel his breath against my face.

I gulped and stared into the fire behind his sunglasses.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?" I couldn't believe I was giving into him this easily.

The last thing I remember seeing was the smirk on Ares' face before everything seemed to fade to black.

I woke up in a bed, a warm body wrapped around my own. There was a steady flow of warm air against the side of my neck. I suddenly felt cold and I shifted closer to the warmth. A chuckle came from the body, vibrating my side. My eyes snapped open and I saw the familiar ceiling of mine and Apollo's house.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice suddenly weak.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I found you laying against the side of the throne room. I'm guessing you fell asleep there." He shrugged before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against my jugular.

My heart beat spiked as his warm lips caressed the skin. I shivered as his perfect teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

"Apollo?" I gasped out. The things this god could do to my body. "What about the Jacksons?"

"It's only 4:30 in the morning. You have until 8."

"It's only 4:30?" Suddenly thunder boomed overhead. I clung tighter on to Apollo. Hey, just because I'm the daughter of the god of thunder, doesn't mean I can't be afraid of thunder storms.

"Did you see any lightning before that?" Apollo asked.

"No." I whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay. Just go back to sleep." Apollo began to gently rock me back and forth, humming an old Greek lullaby. I was asleep before I could put my finger on the name of it.

_I was walking up the steps to the throne room on Olympus. Ares following closely behind me. _

_When I pushed open the doors, the room was strangely empty. I made my way towards Zeus and Poseidon's thrones. Leaning against Zeus' throne was his master bolt. I walked towards it, feeling the tingle of electricity over my skin already. _

_I wrapped my hand around the cylinder, electricity shooting up my arm. The bolt shrunk down in size until it was small enough for me to carry. _

_I walked back to Ares, the tingling in my arm becoming more and more intense every foot I came closer to the god. _

_When I came within arm's length from Ares, I held the bolt out. He took it from my outstretched hand, my arm becoming almost numb from the tingling. _

"_Good job, little sister." He said before turning and disappearing in black smoke. _

_Suddenly pain like I'd never felt before shot up my arm. I screamed and fell to my knees, gripping my arm. It felt like someone was hitting my funny bone over and over with a hammer. I curled up in a ball on the cold floor, tears streaming down my face. _

"_Apollo. Help me." I whimpered before things went black. _

"Gabby! Gabby!" My eyes snapped open and I saw a blurry figure above me. A warm hand brushed the hair out of my face.

The pain in my arm came back; the hammer hitting my funny bone over and over again. I grabbed my arm and rolled over on my side, my back to Apollo. I started sobbing from the pain.

"Apollo. Help me." I sobbed out, the throbbing becoming more and more intense.

He grabbed my arm and started chanting in Ancient Greek. The pain started to dull, reducing my sobs to sniffles every now and then.

There was a knock on the door. Apollo went downstairs and answered it. I could hear mumbled voices before the sound of the door being shut.

Apollo entered the room with a grave look on his face.

"Zeus' master bolt is gone."


	8. Hey Joe

**ShadowsClaw****- I'm glad you think that last chapter was awesome. You'll probably think this one is awesome too. **

**Orcafan****- Here's another update for you. I'm glad you love it. **

**Anonymous Reviewer****- Thanks for the comments and Draco Malfoy is yummy. **

I stormed down the hill to the Big House at Camp Half Blood. Dark clouds were rolling in over the ocean.

Chiron met me at the bottom of the hill.

"I need to speak with Luke immediately."

"He's in his cabin."

I walked quickly, the dark clouds rolling in faster and faster. I pounded on the door, my anger building.

Luke opened the door, one of his dazzling smiles on his face. His smile fell when he saw me.

"H-hi, uh, Gabby." He swallowed nervously. He turned to the campers in the cabin. "Everyone go down to the arena. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes."

I entered the cabin, the door slamming behind me. I turned towards Luke.

"What did Ares do to me?"

"Excuse me?" Luke said, sitting on the edge of a bottom bunk.

"What. Did. Ares. Do. To. Me." I said slowly, my fists clenching.

"Well, he needed someone to do a little favor and he figured you'd be the best subject to do it."

"What favor?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Not even Apollo."

"I promise."

"Then you may want to sit down for this." I sat down across from him. "Gabby, you stole Zeus' master bolt."

"What?"

"You stole Zeus' master bolt."

"W-who? What? When?"

"I told Ares about the plan to steal the bolt and he was so impressed I got him to 'hypnotize' you, to put it simply. You stole the bolt, Gabby. You're the Lightning Thief."

"But...but...but why?" My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would pound right out of my chest.

"Gabby, I...I'm no longer an Olympian. I-I joined Kronos."

"What? How could you? Are you that stupid Luke?" I stood up, electricity crackling in the air.

"I did it because none of the Olympians care anymore!" He jumped up.

"I care Luke. Or according to you, I did care." I turned towards the door.

"Gabby-"

"Don't. I'm sorry Luke. It's just not going to work anymore." I opened the door and walked outside into the rain.

I transported myself to an empty field and fell to my knees. Was I really the Lightning Thief? I looked up at the sky and screamed.


	9. Love The Way You Lie

****Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait. I've been super busy lately especially since I'm flying to Arizona Wednesday. I finally found time to sit and type this out. And I was inspired by the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. There's a link at the bottom you should click after reading this chapter (You'll find out why after reading it) ****

**To ****my ****reviewers:**

**ShadowsClaw****: ****I****'****m ****glad ****you ****loved ****it!**

**xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx****: ****I****'****m ****glad ****you ****like ****my ****story ****and ****don****'****t ****worry, ****that ****will ****all ****come ****soon.*****wink ****wink***

**Angie****: ****This ****chapter ****is ****dedicated ****to ****you!**

**alexie212****: ****Please ****don****'t ****hunt ****me ****down ****with ****a ****stick,****I ****have ****4 ****brothers ****who ****do ****that**** anyways. ****I ****will ****work ****on ****the ****list ****of ****Half-Bloods, ****I ****have ****one ****some where ****in ****my ****thousands ****of ****notebooks. ****And ****she ****hasn****'****t ****quite ****turned ****down ****Luke ****yet, ****though ****it ****may ****seem ****through ****these ****next ****few ****chapters. ****Sorry ****that ****only ****counts ****as ****one ****vote.**

I sat on a cliff, looking out at the ocean, feeling the spray fan over my face every time a wave hit the rocks below me.

"It's a great place to think." I heard from behind me. "It clears the mind. And your mind, needs a lot of clearing."

"I gather you know what happened." I said, not taking my gaze off the ocean.

"I have a pretty good idea." Poseidon sat down beside me.

"I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

"You know my brother wont be that easy to convince. He thinks Percy did it." I bit my lip.

"This is going to get ugly."

"I need you to protect Percy as much as possible."

"I will. I wont let anything happen to him. Your not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not without your permission."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"I think you should get back to Apollo. He's rather worried." Poseidon looked up at the cloudy sky. I stared up at it too.

"I suppose you're right." I stood up and teleported myself back to the house.

I entered the door, but no one was home. I sat down at the piano and put my head in my hands. I took a deep breath before playing a little. When you live with the god of music, you learn a lot.

I started singing the first song that popped into my head.

_I __know, __I __can't __take __one __more __step __towards __you_  
><em>'Cause <em>_all __that's __waiting __is __regret_  
><em>Don't <em>_you __know __I'm __not __your __ghost __anymore_  
><em>You <em>_lost __the __love __I __loved __the __most_

_I __learned __to __live, __half __a __life_  
><em>And <em>_now __you __want __me __one __more __time_

_And __who __do __you __think __you __are?_  
><em>Runnin' <em>_'round __leaving __scars_  
><em>Collecting <em>_your __jar __of __hearts_  
><em>And <em>_tearing __love __apart_  
><em>You're <em>_gonna __catch __a __cold_  
><em>From <em>_the __ice __inside __your __soul_  
><em>So <em>_don't __come __back __for __me_  
><em>Who <em>_do __you __think __you __are?_

_I __hear __you're __asking __all __around_  
><em>If <em>_I __am __any where __to __be __found_  
><em>But <em>_I __have __grown __too __strong_  
><em>To <em>_ever __fall __back __in __your __arms_

_I've __learned __to __live, __half __a l__ife_  
><em>And <em>_now __you __want __me __one __more __time_

_And __who __do __you __think __you __are?_  
><em>Runnin' <em>_'round __leaving __scars_  
><em>Collecting <em>_your __jar __of __hearts_  
><em>And <em>_tearing __love __apart_  
><em>You're <em>_gonna __catch __a __cold_  
><em>From <em>_the __ice __inside __your __soul_  
><em>So <em>_don't __come __back __for __me_  
><em>Who <em>_do __you __think __you __are?_

_Dear, __It __took __so __long __just __to __feel __alright_  
><em>Remember <em>_how __to __put __back __the __light __in __my __eyes_  
><em>I <em>_wish __I __had __missed __the __first __time __that __we __kissed_  
><em>'Cause <em>_you __broke __all __your __promises_  
><em>And <em>_now __you're __back_  
><em>You <em>_don't __get __to __get __me __back_

_Who __do __you __think __you __are?_  
><em>Runnin' <em>_'round __leaving __scars_  
><em>Collecting <em>_your __jar __of __hearts_  
><em>And <em>_tearing __love __apart_  
><em>You're <em>_gonna __catch __a __cold_  
><em>From <em>_the __ice __inside __your __soul_  
><em>So <em>_don't __come __back __for __me_  
><em>Don't <em>_come __back __at __all_

_And __who __do __you __think __you __are?_  
><em>Runnin' <em>_'round __leaving __scars_  
><em>Collecting <em>_your __jar __of __hearts_  
><em>And <em>_tearing __love __apart_  
><em>You're <em>_gonna __catch __a __cold_  
><em>From <em>_the __ice __inside __your __soul_  
><em>Don't <em>_come __back __for __me_  
><em>Don't <em>_come __back __at __all_

_Who __do __you __think __you __are?_

I felt someone sit down beside me and wrap an arm around my shoulder. Apollo pulled me into his chest. I hadn't realized it until now, but I had started crying. I wrapped my arms around Apollo and cried into his chest.

Once my sobs had turned into sniffles, Apollo pulled me up and on to the loveseat. He wrapped a blanket around us and gently rubbed my arm.

_Oh__how__I__miss__Luke._I thought.

"What happened with Luke?" Apollo asked, looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Did you just read my mind? I thought I told you not to do that."

"Sorry. I just wanted to figure out what's wrong with my baby."

"Then why can't you just ask like a normal person would?" I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Because I'm not a normal person." Apollo followed me.

"No, really? Normal people can't read other people's thoughts. And if they could, they would stay out of people's heads if they were asked to."

"I'm sorry alright. Sometimes, I don't know what comes over you."

"What comes over me? You're the one who does things without asking and the one who cheats on his fiance." A shocked look came over Apollo's face. "Yeah, that's right. I know all about your little fling with Victoria."

"How? How did you find out?"

"I had a little chat with Aphrodite a couple days ago. Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother with you anymore." I walked past Apollo towards the door, but a hand on my arm jerked me back.

"Wait."

"Don't touch me." I pulled my arm away from Apollo.

"I can touch you all I want, Gabriella."

"You don't own me."

He laughed once. "Yes I do." I backed away from him. "You agreed to marry me. Your the one that said yes."

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? Huh? I stole the master bolt, alright. It's my fault, and I don't care about your affair with Victoria, because I've been having an affair too. With Luke. Hermes' son. And you know what? I'm calling the wedding off." I took the ring off my finger and threw it on the ground at his feet.

I turned and opened the door. "Don't you walk away from me, Gabriella. We're not done here."

"No." I said, not turning around. "We're finished." I slammed the door and teleported to the outside of the Jackson's apartment.

I used my key to open the door. Gabe sat with his friends playing poker. He looked up when I entered.

"Where have you been?"

"None of your business." I snarled at him. "Sally, can I talk to you?" I asked walking over to her.

"Sure." She stood up and walked down the hallway with me. "What is it."

"I think I just ended my life."

**And the link isn't working so go on YouTube and look up Christina Grimmie, Jar of Hearts and click the first one. Do it or I will hunt you down with a kitchen knife! **


	10. Apologize

**Okay so I watched Immortals today (it was amazing, I'd so recommend it! So go see it!) and I got this idea. **

**To my Reviewers: **

**ShadowsClaw: **I'm glad you like it and sorry I couldn't update faster, I've been super busy.

**Insanity is my second name: **He was a jerk in the last chapter but he'll be nice in the next chapter. Maybe.

**xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx: **Don't worry he apologizes in this chapter. But does Gabby forgive him, I'm not answering that. I would date him too and he does have a pretty ass.

**I^I^I^I**

I drove my truck down the dirt path and parked in front of the Big House. I grabbed the paper on the passenger seat and climbed out. I was greeted by Luke and Jeanne sitting dangerously close on the stairs holding hands.

I rolled my eyes and walked past them to where Dionysus sat at the table. He glanced up at me then looked back at his cards.

"I figured you'd come here sooner or later. Have a seat." He patted the spot to his left. I sat down and he handed a lighter to me. "If I know you, little sister." I took the lighter and a cigarette and took a drag, feeling myself calm almost instantly. "That's a dirty habit, you know."

"I know." Dionysus waved his hand and a wine glass appeared, filling itself with red wine. "So is that." I took the glass and took a sip. "But you still make the best wine I've ever tasted."

"Of course I do."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how long I can take this. The whole immortal thing. I'm getting tired of watching people around me die. For once I wish it was me that was dying."

"You don't really wish that, do you?"

"What's the point of being around if you're alone? Apollo's never going to want to see me again, Luke has already moved on, that little...never mind."

"You still have me." He gave me a sly grin.

"Now I'm positive I want to die."

"Hey!"

I laughed. "I'm kidding."

He fished around in his pocket for a couple seconds before pulling out an hourglass on a chain. "Spin it twice. You'll find yourself where you need to be." I took it from his hands and put it around my neck. I took a deep breath before spinning it twice.

I felt myself being pulled spun around before landing on the ground with a thud. I heard feet running in my direction before someone knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw a man with short, dark hair and olive skin.

"Yes, I'm fine." I stood up with the man's help. "I'm looking for Theseus."

"I am Theseus." I looked over at the three other's standing over to the side.

"Is there somewhere more private where we could talk."

"This way." He said, walking away from the group. We walked along a cliff before coming to a door way.

"The entrance to the Labyrinth." I whispered.

Theseus grabbed a knife and cut his calf, letting blood run down his leg before grabbing a torch off the side of the wall and taking my hand.

We walked through mazes of hallways before coming to a opening. It seemed to be some sort of burial room. Theseus walked me down a set of stairs before coming to a flat landing where the stairways split to the right and left.

I turned and stood in front of Theseus and looked up at him. "I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet." I said softly.

He studied me for a couple seconds. "Gabriella?" He whispered.

"The one and only." I smiled before he embraced me.

"Why are you here?" He asked, keeping his hands on my waist.

"I need your help."

I whispered in his ear and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned forward, bringing his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his soft curls, gently pulling on them. He groaned against my lips before licking my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I granted him by opening my mouth. His hands slid up and down my back, before gently cupping my ass and lifting me off my feet.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gently laid me down on the cold tile floor. I shivered slightly, feeling the cold seep through the thin material of my dress. Theseus' warm body molded with mine and he slipped his pants down before sliding my dress up. He glanced up at me and I nodded in conformation.

He slowly slid into me. I gasped a little, my arms wrapping around his neck. It had been a while since we had done this. His lips gently caressed the skin of my neck while he pumped in and out of me slowly.

"Faster, Theseus." I gasped out.

He started pumping faster, fitting himself all the way in. l moaned with him as I felt myself almost reach my peak. Theseus kept going until both of us climaxed. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. He buried his face in my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Theseus." I whispered

"You and Apollo have been fighting again." He whispered back.

All I did was nod. He nodded back.

"I have to go." I said, sitting up.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, cupping my cheek.

"Yes."

I grabbed the hourglass and spun it twice, feeling the familiar spinning sensation of time travel. I ended up back in my seat at the Big House. It was dark and I was alone. Everyone must have either been at dinner or already in bed.

I set the hourglass on the table before walking back to my truck. I got in and rested my head against the steering wheel and took a couple deep breaths before starting it and driving off to the Jackson's.

When I got there, the place was dark. I could hear Gabe snoring on the couch and the TV was playing The Late Show. I walked quietly to my room. I shut the door, turned around and nearly screamed. Apollo sat on my bed. He looked exhausted, or at least as exhausted as a god could look.

"Apollo, you scared the Hades out of me."

He grimaced. "Sorry. Look I-"

"If you're here to apologize, don't bother."

"Gabby, at least hear me out. Please." He said standing up.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay, I honestly can't tell you what came over me. I...I don't know. I felt, weird. Dark. Almost evil. It wasn't me who said those things. And I'm sorry about the whole cheating thing. It's just-you know me. I can't help myself." He ran a hand through his blonde locks. I so badly wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair and tell him everything was fine. But it wasn't. Nothing was fine. Not anymore.

"Just stop, Apollo. I already feel bad about what I did, I can't feel like this anymore-" He came closer to me and I immediately stopped.

"Look, Gabby. You may or may not realize this, but you are far more important than you realize. You're the goddess of dawn. Without you, I would have no purpose. The sun would never rise and the world would be covered in darkness all day." He gently cupped my cheeks. "Without you, I would be nothing." I could feel the tears prick behind my eyes.

"Apollo...I-"

"Shhh." He placed a finger over my lips. "Everything has passed. Nothing matters now except our future." He took my hand and placed the ring back on finger. "I promise to love you forever. Until death do us part." He pulled me against his chest.

"Always the poetic one." I laughed.

"Now. Time for make-up sex."

**So that was my first attempted lemon ever. Tell me how I did and give me any advice you have. And the whole Gabby and Theseus thing will be explained in the next couple chapters. Sorry it's confusing. **


	11. Death Of Me

**Here's another update for y'all. **

**To my Reviewers:**

**TheDoctorHarkness**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad my story doesn't make you want to tear your eyeballs out. And I have to agree, most of them are bad. I'm glad you love the twist. I had to do something different.

**Insanity is my second name**:Thanks for the advice. I'll try and add more romance next time. I'm a virgin when it comes to lemons (pun intended). And now that I read over it again, I do have to agree with you. It wasn't that great. Now I know what to do. Thanks!

**ShadowsClaw: **I had to add a shock somewhere

**xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx**: Don't worry, Theseus will come into action soon.

**I^I^I^I^I**

I smacked Apollo's chest.

"Sorry. I'm too tired tonight." I laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

He took off his shirt, his muscles rippled with the movement. I swallowed nervously. He laid down beside me, pulling me to his chest. His warm lips pressed against my forehead. I slowly fell asleep listening to Apollo quietly sing to me.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a pair of warm arms. I smiled before rolling over, coming face to face with Apollo. He had a serious look on his face. My smile dropped.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing. Zeus needs to speak with you." I nodded before slipping out of bed. I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. I shrugged before wrapping my arms around Apollo's neck.

I felt the familiar whooshing sensation before my feet hit ground. I pulled away from Apollo as the throne room doors opened. Zeus walked out in his human form wearing one of his usual suits.

"Thank you, Apollo." He said. Apollo nodded before disappearing.

"Father." I bowed my head.

"No need for formalities, daughter." I straightened up.

"You wished to speak with me."

"Yes. I have heard you are growing close to the Jackson's."

"I am. Percy is almost becoming a brother to me."

"Then it will not be easy to tell you this." He looked at the tile floor before looking me in the eyes. "I don't want you interfering with anything that happens. Any attack, any threat, you stay to the side. I am forbidding you from changing anything in his future. It has been set and if you intervene, the punishment will be death." I gulped. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good." He turned and walked back to the doors.

"Oh, and Gabriella?" He turned back to me. "I know what you did with Theseus. I will not say anything, but Apollo will find out eventually." He entered the throne room, leaving me alone.

"Gabby? Did you just hear I word I said?" Apollo came up behind me.

"Huh? What?" I spun around.

"You should get back to the Jackson's." I nodded slowly. Apollo took my hand and gently kissed it. "What's bothering you?"

"Zeus has forbade me from helping Percy. He'll die without me-" I attempted to hold in a sob, but I failed and I ended up clutching onto Apollo's shirt, sobbing into his chest.

"Hey hey hey. It's alright. Percy will be fine. He's stronger than he looks. So much stronger."

**I^I^I^I^I**

It had been 6 months since I had last been on Olympus. Six months since I'd seen Apollo. Summer was rapidly approaching and Percy had almost gone a year without being expelled.

Until one day when Grover came running into the apartment with Percy, telling Sally they had to leave. Grover ended up knocking Gabe out with his crutches before the trio ran out of the apartmet.

"Wait." I said following them out. "Grover, Lord Zeus has ordered me to stay out of this. I cannot help you. You are on your own." I hugged him. "Protect him." I whispered in his ear. He nodded in reply.

I pulled away and turned to Sally. "Whatever happens, do not loose faith." I said before pulling her in a tight hug.

I turned to Percy last. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will be watching you, Percy. Don't forget that." I kissed the top of his head. "No go." I said. They ran down the stairs and out the door.

Some one's arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me backwards.

"Shh." A voice whispered in my ear. I waited a couple seconds before sets of feet could be heard coming down the stairs.

Four people dressed in Greek armour stopped in front of us. The arm moved down around my torso and a sword was replaced on my neck.

"Stop or I kill the goddess." A deep voice shouted from behind me.

"Menoetius.[1]" I heard the warriors whisper amongst themselves.

My breath caught in my throat. Menoetius had a grudge against Zeus for trying to kill him and he wanted revenge [2]. I tried to use any of my power, but it was useless.

"Try all you want, little goddess, but your powers are useless against me."

There was a shimmer of light in between us and the warriors. "Release her Menoetius or I will have to kill you again." Thank the gods. "Go." Zeus said to the warriors behind him. He stood in full golden armor.

"What are you going to do to me now Zeus? You have no master bolt this time and we're inside a building with a bunch of mortals. What are you going to do to protect your little princess?"

There were more flashes of light and I recognized Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Hermes and Ares behind him. Menoetius' grip on me loosened slightly.

"There is no way to save her." He said before there was a pain across my neck and Menoetius disappeared.

I felt something wet run down my neck to my shirt. I looked down and saw Ichor covering the top half of my shirt. My legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor. Apollo ran over to me and knelt down beside me. Someone lifted my head into their lap and started stroking my hair. Apollo took my hand and began chanting. My arm began to feel warm, but the warmness stopped once it reached my shoulder. I couldn't breath and I started coughing up blood.

"She was poisoned. The cut isn't deep enough to kill her, but the poison will. We need to get her to Camp Half-Blood. I cannot heal her with only my power."

"If you cannot heal her, then what can?" I heard Athena say before everything went black.

**[1] The Titan of Rashness and Anger **  
><strong>[2] I know in the Myth's it says Zeus killed him with a lightning bolt, but I changed it since I needed a story. <strong>


	12. The Prophecy

**Just a warning, this chapter bounces back and forth between Apollo's and Gabby's POV/**

**To my Reviewers:**

**ShadowsClaw:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too.

**The Grecian Goddess**: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love this story. Here's an update just for you! :)

**APOLLO'S POV**

I appeared in front of the Big House. Chiron came running towards me.

"Get me my son, Will." I said before carrying Gabby to the infirmary.

I laid her down on one of the beds. She was growing cold quickly. Will came into the infirmary, but stopped once he saw Gabby.

"Father-"

"Will, I need your assistance. Get some Ambrosia and Nectar and mix them together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That may be the only thing that can save her."

"You can't heal her?" He asked while mixing the ingredients.

"No. Not alone." I gently brushed some of the hair out of her face. She had a fever even though her body was cold.

"Here." Will handed me the glass. I lifted Gabby's head and helped her drink the mix.

Once the glass was empty, I gently laid my hand across her neck. The cut disappeared and her body began to warm up. Will gently felt her forehead.

"She still has a fever."

"That will pass soon." I gently cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into my hand. A grin spread on my face.

"Thank you, son." I said, looking at Will.

He bowed slightly to me before leaving the room. I kissed Gabby's forehead before feeling some disturbance in her aura. I placed my hand on her stomach and concentrated.

My eyes snapped open and I almost fell on the floor.

**GABBY'S POV**

_I was standing alone in a white room. Of course, that's where everyone ends up when they pass out. Only, I wasn't as alone as I thought. There was a figure strolling towards me. Once he got closer, I recognized Apollo._

_"Apollo!" I said, trying to run towards him, but I couldn't move._

_He stopped a few feet from me, and it was then I noticed his glowing green eyes. He opened his mouth and green mist came pouring out. It wrapped around my body and I heard the familiar hissing in my mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it._

_**A crime commit by the daughter of Zeus**_  
><em><strong>As a result she must pay her dues<strong>_  
><em><strong>A child born to the goddess of dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>But not to her loving god of sun<strong>_

_**A sacrifice must be given**_  
><em><strong>Either her or her child be delivered<strong>_  
><em><strong>A traitor will be revealed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Golden blood will spread over Olympus<strong>_

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt like I was falling._

**APOLLO'S POV**

Three days. Three days since I had last seen her light brown eyes. I went 6 months without her and now I had to go longer.

I was quietly singing Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes when she began to stir. I stopped and grabbed her hand. Her beautiful eyes snapped open, complete terror filling her features.

**GABBY'S POV**

My eyes snapped open. I tried to sit up, but pain flooded my body. A warm hand on my shoulder pushed me back down on the bed. My eyes met a pair of golden ones. I sighed in relief and clung on to Apollo.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said, pulling away from me. My hand brushed over his cheek and tears filled my eyes.

"What?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"I had a vision while I was asleep. You told me a prophecy. I'm so sorry." I cried, clinging to him once again.

"Wait, what? What was the prophecy?"

I repeated the words. He had a grave look on his face.

"Gabby." He said slowly and carefully. Almost as if saying my name would call upon Hades himself. "You're pregnant."


	13. Princess Andromeda

**Okay so this just came to me the other day and I've decided to continue this story. Sorry this chapter jumps around a lot but it's what came to mind so I'm writing it down. **

**Love We Think We Deserve: **Thanks for the review!

**ShadowsClaw: **Thanks for the review! And it's neither Luke's nor Apollo's.

**The Grecian Goddess: **Thanks for the review. I've never had anyone cry over my stories.

**Gypsy1213: **Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.

**Analya-Goddess of emotions: **Thanks for the review! Luke comes back in this chapter and he's staying for quite a while actually.

**Black Roses Wilt: **Thanks for the review! Most of my stories end up screwed up anyways!

**Tired and Inspired: **Yes, yes she is. Thanks for the review!

**OcToPiRsQuIsHy: **The story is officially off hiatus now. Thanks for the review!

**The Lady Geek: **She doesn't quite end up in Elysium and I love drama (at least in my stories). Thanks for the review!

**InsoluableInsanity: **Me too! Unfortunately this one has a short roll, but there are more to come! Thanks for the review!

**Half-Full117213: **Christina Grimme is a cover. Thanks for the review!

**Enjoy!**

"_Gabby, please…"_

"_Luke, I can't do this. I can't betray them."_

"_If you come with me, you nor the baby will have to die. I can save you."_

"_I'm sorry Luke. I just can't do this." _

"_Stay with my Gabby…"_

Warm hands cupped my face, bringing me back. "I'm not done with you yet Gabby, you need to push."

Pulses of pain were throbbing below my waist.

"The head is out."

"C'mon Gabby, two more big pushes." Apollo grabbed my hand. "One, two, three." I pushed.

"The shoulders are out. One more."

"One more time. One, two, three." Suddenly all the pressure was gone.

The faint cry of a newborn baby filled my ears as I drifted away.

**ΑΠΟΛΛΩΝ**

The stone floor was cold, the faint glow of a fire making shadows dance on the cavern ceiling. I sat up, looking at the ancient architecture.

"Good, you're awake." A voice came from the throne facing the fire.

"Hades."

He stood, coming around the chair to where I sat. "You have a choice to make. Your soul, or the child's. Choose your soul and you stay with me for eternity and the child lives on at Camp Half Blood, never knowing you or the decision you make. Choose the child's, he comes here for eternity while you live on, knowing the decision you made. Make your choice. I am not a patient person."

He turned his back to me, facing the fire.

"Take my soul. Let the child live freely."

"You have chosen wisely, for I can take neither soul. You will be returned to Mount Olympus. You know what to do with the child."

**ΑΠΟΛΛΩΝ**

I woke up tucked in bed, voices echoing up the stairs. I got up, ignoring the dull, throbbing pain and walked down the stairs.

"Kill the child. The prophecy said only one will live. Get rid of the child and you can have her back."

"No." I said, standing in the doorway. My father stood with Apollo while Aphrodite sat with the baby in her arms. "I know what to do with the child."

**ΑΠΟΛΛΩΝ**

"Mother, I need you to find a couple who just found out they can't have children."

She looked at me for a moment. "I have just the perfect couple for you."

**ΑΠΟΛΛΩΝ**

I walked up the stairs in the apartment building, looking for the number my mother told me. The couple had just found out today they couldn't have children and they were heartbroken.

I knocked on the door, a young man with glasses answering.

"Please. I need you to take him." I handed the baby towards him.

"Uh..." he looked at the baby, then me. "Do you want to come in for a second?"

"Yes, please."

He opened the door, letting me in. "Delilah, honey can you come here for a second?"

A young woman came through a door, her eyes red from crying.

"Please." I handed the boy to her. "He'd have a better life with you. I can't take care of him. I can barely take care of myself."

The woman looked down at the baby, the sadness melting from her face, replaced with love.

"You have no idea how perfect your timing is." The young man said.

"What's his name?" The woman asked me.

"Whatever you want. He's yours now. Take care of him."

I walked to the door.

"What do we tell him when he's older?"

"Whatever you want."

I left, a soft "thank you" floating through the door when I closed it.

I walked the streets of New York, enjoying the nice cool air.

"You have a good heart." I heard from beside me.

"I know. I couldn't take care of the boy anyways. He'd have a better life this way. We don't need another Hercules incident." I sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of being immortal? Of watching everyone around you die while you just live on forever?"

"Don't tell me this is your next big plan. I'm sure Poseidon would chain you to a rock at the bottom of the ocean for a few centuries if he heard you say that."

I laughed, then stopped, turning to face the messenger god. "Why are you here, Hermes?"

"Percy left camp unauthorized. He's on a ship in the Atlantic right now, sailing towards Florida."

"How did he manage to get away?"

"I may or may not have pushed him out the door. And given him what he needed."

"Hermes…."

"He's on Luke's ship, Gabriella."

My heart cracked a little. "He'll never get off alive. I need to get to that ship."

"Gabby-"

"Get me to that ship Hermes. Please."

"Alright." He placed his hand on my shoulder and the flapping of wings filled my ears.

Suddenly I was on the deck of a cruise ship, monsters running around me. I ran to the nearest door, and opened it, thanking Zeus it was a janitorial closet and jumped inside.

I listened to the monsters yelling, only catching a few words and phrases, but enough to spur me onwards.

I slipped out the door, making my way through the ship, using the 'You Are Here' maps. I was walking down a hallway when a giant hand pushed me to the ground.

"Hehe…hehe…"

"Look what we have here. A little goddess."

"Let me go you ugly half breeds."

They looked at each other. "The drakon needs feeding." One of them bent down to grab me, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Stop. I wan't the girl." They looked at each other before stepping aside.

A sword was pointed at my neck as a familiar blond stood over me.

"It's been a while, Gabriella." His blue eyes studied me.

"You've changed, Luke."


	14. AN: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: Okay so this is not a chapter, but I recently saw some stuff that started an uprising in my mind and I think everyone should read this. You can hate me, you can say whatever, but it's important that everyone understand this because it's a very serious thing. **

Me Angrily Scolding All Those Who Disrespect Their Parents

So four years ago, my life was fine. I had a mom and a dad who both loved me very much, but I took that for granted. On December 2009, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and for two months I had no idea whether she would still be alive when I woke up the next morning or not. She lived for two years and I took advantage of that. She died two years ago, and I realize now that my dad has been remarried for almost two years now, that I took advantage of the fact I had two years with her. I was disrespectful and I wanted the spotlight on me as it had been before all of that happened. I thought everything would be okay and my mom would get to see me graduate. But now I'm almost 7 months from graduating high school and my mom won't be there to see that. Or watch me get married, or meet her grandchildren. I can't even call her every weekend to talk to her. She's gone.

So everyone who takes advantage of their parents, who hates their guts, just be happy you can talk to them. Don't take advantage of the fact they're there, because they might not be. That can all change in an instant. You'll realize one day what your parents mean to you. It's true you don't really know what you have until it's gone. So the next time you talk back to your mother or take advantage of your dad to get what you want, stop and think about what life would be like if they weren't there, because you are truly lucky to have your parents. You don't realize it now, but one day you'll understand what I'm saying. Hug your mom and tell her how much you love her because the day will come when you won't be able to do that anymore.


	15. I'm Sorry

Hey everyone. I really hate doing this to y'all, but I'm going to be taking some time off from writing for a while. I have a mental evaluation tomorrow and between work and therapy, I just don't think I can do it. I need to focus 100% on getting better because there is something seriously wrong with me. I don't know how long this will take, so for now I am placing all my stories on hiatus until further notice.

I just want to thank all of my readers and everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed my stories for your support. It means a lot.


End file.
